Trigun: Only Human
by TZM
Summary: A continuation of the anime, chronicalling one last adventure that Vash experianced before he could truelly settle down.


Trigun: Only Human  
  
Written by TZM  
  
Prologue  
  
The twin suns beet down upon the ground, the desert sands soaking up the warmth and heat as the harsh winds blew. The planet was a desert, two suns, and almost no real water to speak of throughout it's lands, only 10 cities sprinkled hear and there throughout and vast oceans of sandy desert in between each. At night, the suns set, and the 5 moons rise, the moonlight shimmering onto the planet almost as the suns themselves would do. One moon however, shone less than the others, it having a large crater upon it's surface, something only of immense power could possibly make such a scar on this moon, the fifth moon. That same power was what had single handedly destroyed two towns as well, leaving none alive in it's wake. One man did this, one man created the destruction that had branded him as The Humanoid Typhoon.  
None really knew this man's past, nor how he could be such a destructive person, and yet he held not only that reputation with him, but also that of the most amazing amount of accuracy and marksman ship that has ever been seen by any naked eye, often at times firing so fast that it sounded as only one shot, and hitting every target perfectly. If that itself did not seem enough, he also was known to be able to be putt into any situation, and come out of it in one piece. Truly an amazing man, with an equally amazing story. None knew his true name, but after a time, he had become known as Vash the Stampede, a name he seamed to even go by, some have heard. None truly knew who he was, nor what he looked like for the longest time, his name only that of a legend, past down by each generation. The notorious Vash the Stampede, amazing gun slinger, and ruthless destroyer of towns. He was truly a man to be feared, or, so they say.  
Not many people knew Vash the Stampede personally, none really even knowing how he actually looked really, much less know him on speaking terms. None would have known that such an ordinary looking man was really the Vash the Stampede of legend, wearing a long red coat, fashioned in the color red, a color that held great significance to him, and the yellow colored circle glasses. He would seam to many, as just an ordinary man, although he dressed rather differently than most, people usually did not mind, many colorful people wandered into the towns now a days. So, for a time, he was truly accepted as a normal person, none bothering him, nor caring of his past, him wandering from town to town, having really no purpose to speak of at all.  
This is his story, or rather, a continuation of it. The story of Vash the Stampede was an amazing tail that many have heard. He single handedly brought down the evil Gung Ho Guns, a band of the finest warriors in the land, all hired to defeat him. He then defeated Legato, a man who's psychic powers made it so he could even control the bodies of others. Finally, he defeated his own brother, Knives, the leader of all who were after him, and with that, threw away his weapon and red coat, his needing for both done, and his purpose of being over, to defeat his brother, one who had made his life a living Hell. Some say that he was never seen again, other say they have seen him wander into a town, a man over his shoulder unconscious, and then was never seen again. And others…others say that he had another adventure… one last time he had to pick up his gun once more, and defeat another. This is that story.  
  
"Wow grandpa, did you really know Vash the Stampede?" The voice of a young child, about the age of eight came outwards, slightly shrill for his age, but still the curiosity and intrigue of this news he had heard present in his voice. An older looking man sat in a chair, looking out towards the dry desert from the porch of his house, the younger child sitting before him on a small mat. The man chuckled at his grandson's eagerness at the hearing of Vash's name, knowing he would want to hear more. He leaned back in his chair, smiling at his grandson, watching the excitement seaming to glimmer and dance within his eyes.  
"Yes I knew him, he was a very good friend of mine in fact…" he could now see the aw in the child's eyes, a thing that made it so he couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You never told me you knew the legendary Vash the stampede!" The child still kept that look of aw upon his face, something that the man liked to see really, he didn't want his son to think of him as just some old man that never did anything… "Well you never asked, now did you?" he chuckled again, a slight twinkle in his eyes as the thought of the chance to retell… relive the story of Vash the Stampede came to him. Another voice called out from inside the house. "You're going to tell him the story huh? Well, I guess he's old enough now…" the speaker of the voice walked out the door and looked down at the boy and man, then sat sown besides the man in a chair, a slight smile on her face. "I guess you never took the time to say that I knew him too…" "Both of you knew him?!" The child jumped up, the shock and aw renewed by the fact that his grandmother knew him as well.  
"Yes yes she knew him… but if you want to hear this story, you have to sit down once again…" The child quickly sat and began rocking back and forth slightly, a big smile on his face now as he heard his grandfather speak these words. The grandfather smiled at this, then turned to his wife and smiled again, who mirrored his smile. Finally he looked back towards the child, then looked up again towards the desert sands, his eyes changing slightly, looking as if he held a type of determination that his face had not shown in many a year. It was a long time ago… 


End file.
